Wrath and the Flame Alchemist go to Hogwarts
by Regius Black
Summary: What if Harry became an Alchemist, one trained by Roy Mustang? What if a stray homunculi decided to join his adventures? What would happen then? Well, the Wizarding World is going to rocked on its head, that's what. Rated T because I don't know how bad the language will get.


**The Wrath in the story is the 2003 Anime version, when he was a child created by Izumi, so that's why he's not Bradley and why he seems so shy. What I saw of this Wrath, he just wanted his mom and if he's a bit OoC, sorry, but this is how I'm writing it. Before there is outrage, I know, he's deadly and sometimes slightly insane, but that's why I said OoC. He'll still get absolutely deadly when angry, but now he'll take longer to anger. Think of his black to Harry's white, except that Wrath is listening to Izumi, since he really only wanted her all along. I always felt bad for Wrath, especially after his fight with Gluttony and his sacrifice. We are also going to pretend that Truth de-aged Wrath as well to match Harry.**

 **Now, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Fullmetal Alchemist series. The right goes to the respectful creators and illustrators.**

Chapter 1:

Harry was five when he started seeing the ghost that stayed with him that no one else could see. It was a man with medium length black hair, black eyes, tan skin, and he always wore a black uniform and knee-high black boots. The ghost said his name was Roy and that he was there to watch over him and help him. He didn't know how the man could protect him though, because no one else could see him, but he didn't care because Roy was his friend.

Today was no different. The six year old sat in his cupboard as his family ate dinner and Roy was across from him, "How are you, kid?"

Harry sighed and spoke in a quiet voice, "I'm hungry, Roy."

Roy sighed, "I'm sorry that they're so horrible to you, kid."

"You said you were here to help me. Why haven't you?"

Roy was silent and then he spoke, "Do you want to know why I'm here, kid?"

Harry looked up hopefully. Roy had never told him why he was here. He always just said that he had been sent to protect him. He nodded quickly, "Yes, would you tell me?"

Roy leaned back, "I'm from another world. I died, but someone approached me and offered me a chance to save someone else's life. I agreed."

Harry frowned, "Whose life, Roy?"

"Yours, kid. I was sent to save you by teaching you how to fight."

Harry's eyes widened, "F-Fight? Why?"

"There is a war coming and you'll be a key player. Why is a really big mess that I'll explain later. I use science, advanced science, to fight. It's called alchemy, I was supposed to teach it to you."

Harry's eyes lit up. He always liked learning things. "Why haven't you?"

Roy sighed, "You see, I once knew a small boy that got involved far too deep and I didn't want to sentence you to the same fate."

Harry's eyes dulled, "B-But will you teach me now, Roy? I'm not treated like a child." He huddled up, "You've seen it too. They treat me like a servant of some sort."

Roy sighed, "I have seen it and that's why I brought this up. I've been given a special ability to transfer and implant certain memories by the one that sent me. To learn it would take years unless I do that."

Harry bit his lip, "Can you then?"

Roy sighed and then smiled, "Yes, but before I do that, I want you to meet someone. He came with me, but he's been staying invisible. He's a bit shy."

Harry's eyes lit up again, "Really?"

"Yes, his name is a bit odd, but it's Wrath."

"Wrath? Okay."

Roy nodded and disappeared from the small space as a boy with messy black hair and purple eyes appeared in his place. Harry gasped, "I can't touch Roy, but can I touch you?"

Wrath reached a hand out with a shy smile, "We can try." Harry eagerly reached a hand forward and his eyes went wide as he felt real warm skin against his own. Wrath smiled as well and clasped his hand in his own, "It's nice to touch someone again. I only touch my mommy like this. Your hand is so warm."

Harry clasped it as well, "I know that Roy said he was a ghost, so he's dead, but what about you. Why are you here?"

"Mommy said I should help you and Truth, that's who sent me, said that I could come to help you too with Mr. Mustang. I didn't want to startle you, so I stayed invisible."

"Well that's okay because now I know you're here. Thank you for coming. Will you be my first friend?"

Wrath smiled, "Yes, I would love too, Harry."

"And you'll stay with me?"

"Of course."

Harry shuffled nervously, "I-I snuck and watched something about brothers and...well, I saw something about sharing blood that way they could stay brothers forever." He pulled his hand away and huddled up, "I-I always wanted a brother."

Wrath smiled, "Do you want to do it? Are you sure?"

Harry bit his lip and then nodded, "Yeah, I would."

Wrath reached into the pocket of the black clothes he was wearing, "Truth said that I would need this, but I didn't know it'd be so soon." He pulled out a thin black knife, "We can use this."

Harry nodded nervously and Wrath put his hand out, putting a slice against the palm. Harry took the knife hesitantly and then looked at his hand and the blood dripping down Wrath's hand. He took a deep breath and then made the cut and held his hand out. Wrath was still a moment and then he put their hands together and there was a flash.

Harry gasped but he didn't pull away as the flash grew. It stopped after a minute and both looked down at their hands in surprise to see the wounds gone. Harry looked up at Wrath's face and gasped as he saw his eyes, leaning closer, "Wrath, your eyes changed. One's like mine and one's like yours."

Wrath looked up in surprise and smiled, "You've got one green eye and one purple eye too and you have slitted eyes like me. Cool."

Harry gave a near silent clap and he heard his locks clicking. His eyes widened and Wrath disappeared silently as he laid down quickly. They had told him to go to sleep and he didn't want to be in trouble.

He closed his eyes, curled up like usual, and laid still as the door opened. He heard his Aunt sniff disdainfully and then a blanket was thrown on top of him, his ratty one. She was at least trying to keep him alive. He heard the door close quietly and he opened his eyes with a sigh.

He almost jumped when Roy appeared, but the man just waved his hands placatingly, "Whoa kid. Since you're going to bed, I'm here to put the memories in your head while you sleep. It's easier that way."

"Wh-Where's Wrath?"

"This cupboard is awful small, so he had to disappear for a minute. He'll be back."

Harry relaxed, "Okay. Will it hurt, Roy?"

"No, it won't."

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep, kid."

Harry smiled at his friend's always curt tone and closed his eyes as Roy reached forward. He felt a hand in his hair, ungloved for once, and it brushed through the ruffled hair, combing it gently. Harry smiled and curled up again. Roy was the best.

 **OoOoOo**

The next few days were slightly confusing for Harry. He had his friends, who had appeared while he'd been weeding the garden. However, Wrath had to be careful. He could somehow appear or disappear and only be visible to Harry. They'd discovered this when someone had commented how cute they were weeding the garden together.

What was confusing were the thoughts in his head. He was in quite a daze as he processed them, but when he had finished, he'd been awed by the Alchemy. Roy had let him see a rare smile when he'd thanked him profusely.

Once the thoughts were processed, Roy put more into his head. Needless to say, the next few months went by in a haze, him only barely noticing the usual beatings because he was so out of it. Once they were all processed, he'd practiced drawing perfect circles for hours and whenever his relatives left him to clean and went to do fun stuff, he would train his body with Wrath, who had decided to be called Max, avoiding drawing attention to his odd name. Wrath was a really good fighter and he was fast and seemed to heal from all injuries quickly.

So, even though the now eight year old's life was still horrible with his relatives, he could deal with it with his new friends.

 **OoOoOo**

It was when Harry was eight that he discovered the magical world. He'd been bowed to by a strange man in a store with his aunt and she hadn't noticed, so he'd asked the man about it, getting first a shocked look and then a full explanation. So, the next time he was being watched by Miss Figg, he slipped away in the night.

He had Wrath come out and then he called the Knight Bus and got a ride to Diagon Alley, where he played the lost little twins with the barkeeper, saying that their parents had gone through and they'd accidentally been left and that their parents were probably _really_ worried about them. Tom had let them in immediately.

After that, the two had headed towards the giant white marble bank and stepped inside, walking to the front shyly. They'd been looked at by a small creature that spoke, "And what are you doing here, younglings?"

Harry spoke, "Well, I was told that my name was really big in this world and I was also told that the goblins at Gringotts know about everything, so I came here. My name is Harry and this is Max, my...brother."

The goblin looked at him in surprise and then nodded and came down, "I'll bring you to Steelforger myself. Follow me, Mr. Potter and Mr...Potter."

They followed behind him until they reached a door that he knocked at, "I have young Potter and a youngling he says is his brother."

"Send them in, please."

The goblin nodded and looked at them, "His name is Steelforger and he is the Potter Account Manager. Do be polite."

Harry smiled brightly, "I will, Mr. Goblin. Thank you for your help."

The goblin was startled for a moment and then he schooled his face and walked away and they stepped inside to see a goblin sitting at the desk. They walked over and the goblin yed them, "Hello Mr. Potter and Mr...Potter. What have you come for?"

Harry took the lead, "I just discovered magic and the magical world and I had heard that the goblins were the people to go to to discover about everything. I don't know exactly what I want discovered, but came here and was led to you, Mr. Steelforger. This is Max. We made each other brothers by blood."

"I see. Please sit and I shall explain the basics."

Harry smiled and sat down and Wrath did as well, looking around in interest as Harry spoke, "Alright, Mr. Steelforger. We're good listeners."

Steelforger nodded, "Alright. Don't interrupt." Harry and Wrath nodded and the goblin continued the very long and complicated story of magic.

 **OoOoOo**

By the time Steelforger was done, both boys had faraway looks as they processed the information and then Harry nodded, "Okay, so evil bad guy is after me and in turn, Max. I am a wizard. I have magic. I'm going to a Hogwarts school when I turn eleven. M parents left me a lot of money. Um, and I'm not supposed to be with the Dursleys?"

"Yes, that is all correct."

Harry huffed, "Darn and I thought that I'd at least be in my teens before the trouble Roy mentioned actually started."

"Roy? Is he the spirit clinging to your soul?"

"Yeah, his name is Roy and he's teaching me Alchemy."

The goblin's eyebrows rose, "Alchemy is a dead art here."

"Well then I'll have to bring it back to life, won't I?"

"I suppose. How good are you?"

"I don't know. Roy says that Max is State level and that I'm really close."

"I'm afraid I don't know what that means."

Wrath spoke, "Really good. It means we're near Mastery of the art."

"Ahh, I see. Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Your welcome and you can just call us Max and Harry."

"Alright. So, you're alchemists?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah and Roy says that we should get watches like his, but I'd have to get it designed and I have no money, okay no not wizarding money."

"We can fix that."

"And I'm too young to go order it."

"If you can draw what it looks like, I can commision it with money from your vaults. Since you were placed with the Dursleys after explicit orders for it not to happen, you can access the money part of your family vaults and you're quite rich."

"Oh, okay. What about getting some Feuer cloth?"

"Fire cloth? What for?"

"I use fire alchemy mainly and once I create a spark, I can control it quite well. The problem is that I need Feuer cloth to make gloves and start fires with. If I put alchemy circles on the back, then I can control the fire almost perfectly."

Steelforger nodded, "It's an expensive cloth, but I can get it. What color?"

"Black please with a small amount of white to form into the circle."

"Alright, I suppose that you want to make the circle yourself?"

"I have to."

"Does Max need any such material?"

"No, Max uses regular Transmutation, all different kinds."

"Alright. Now, onto blood tests."

Now Wrath spoke, "Blood tests, Mister Steelforger?"

"Yes, you do look like brothers, twins, except that Max's hair is longer. I want to perform a test that will tell me whether it's magical or not. If it is, you're practically twins and we can make it that way with birthday changes, most likely Max's. If it's not, we can make it magical and get the same results."

Harry smiled, "We'll be brothers for real?"

"Yes you will."

Wrath smiled as well, "Let's do it then. Mommy told me when I came, she said that I should be friends with Harry and it's been two years and I would love to be real brothers."

Steelforger nodded, "Alright, all you must do for the test is drip three drops of blood into this bowl or potion. It will give me results." As he was speaking, he pulled out a golden potion. Harry nodded and they were handed knives that they cut their palms with and dripped blood into the potion, making it swirl and then turn into a green and purple swirl. Once it was done, Steelforger smiled, a rather frightening sight, "You are brothers by blood. It _was_ magical. I will change the documents if you wish. Max Potter will always have existed."

Both of them smiled brightly and Max spoke, "I don't know my birthday, so I don't care if you change it. If it's magical, does that mean that I'm magical too? I want to go to Hogwarts with Harry."

"Yes it does. I will make sure you get on the list in the next three years sometime, probably by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mister Steelforger!"

"It is fine. Now, would you like to withdraw some money?"

Harry bit his lip, "My uncle, well, he's not nice. He'll beat me and steal it all away."

Steelforger frowned, "I see. I might have a solution."

Harry looked up hopefully, "Really?"

"You're not supposed to be with him and no one knows you are. If you can somehow manage to stage and fake your own deaths, you will be left alone until you turn eleven and you can escape from under him."

"But we don't have anywhere to go after that."

Steelforger smiled. He knew of the life debt Severus Snape owed the Potter family. He had just the person for them to fool. Life would get interesting now.

 **OoOoOo**

Harry looked at Wrath worriedly, "Are you sure, Wrath? He's still inside."

Wrath frowned, "I know, but he's done terrible things to you and it makes me so angry! He's a horrible person. He deserves it."

"But...I don't know. He'll be killed."

Wrath bit his lip and then sighed, "I didn't tell you because it's horrible, but...I've seen him. He does terrible inappropriate things with other children. He doesn't do it to you because he's afraid you're being watched, but...he does."

Harry gasped and his hands went over his mouth, "Oh God. He does?"

"I didn't want you to know, but...you deserve the right. He does. That's why Mr. Mustang doesn't like him."

"Yeah, Roy hates him. I didn't know that was why though."

He was silent a moment and he heard Roy's voice behind him, "I know you don't want to do it, Harry, but some people are too despicable to let live. Do you want Wrath to do it?"

Harry bit his lip and looked at the house that only Vernon and his fake body was in. He sighed, "No, I'll do it. I know that I'll be in life or death battles and I don't want to, but thinking about what my enemy's done and how despicable they are. They deserve it and I won't enjoy it."

Both his friends smiled at this and Harry made sure his new gloves were on before he took a deep breath and snapped his fingers and then slashed his hand out. A wave of fire smashed into the house and immediately caught, enhanced by magic to not need gasoline or any fuel but the house. The house exploded into flames as the propane tank in the back caught and they covered their faces, before they ran like the devil.

Once they were a few streets away, they called the Knight Bus. They needed to get to Spinner's End and find someone named Severus who was dressed like a bat.

 **OoOoOo**

Severus had his usual sneer on as he stalked through the dark streets of Spinner's End, heading to his cottage. No one was out, which suited him fine. He was glad that it was finally spring break for the brats at Hogwarts. They were so rude and annoying. It irked his temper rather quickly.

He was about there when he felt a tug on his cloak and a small voice spoke, "Mister Bat?"

He sighed and turned, only to look at the face of the voice in surprise. It was a young boy, a rather small one that looked only about eight. He had messy, silky, black hair just past his shoulders and loose, covering part of his face in bangs, though he saw the heterochromatic eyes of purple and green, which were slitted. He was wearing ragged clothes and looking up at him hopefully.

Next to him was another boy, very similar to the first except that his hair reached to his lower back and he was wearing tattered sweatpants and a loose black shirt that was baggy and too big on him. Both of their feet were bare and they both had double toned eyes, though they looked _very_ familiar to someone he rather hated, if not a bit more innocent and a lot more polite.

The first one was holding his cloak, so he sighed, "Yes? And it's Mister Snape, you little brat."

The little boy shuffled his foot and let him go, "Well, my uncle was killed in a fire and I suddenly appeared here with Max when I was trying to escape after a weird squeezy feeling. I felt that you had Freakishness too, so I was hoping you'd help us. My name's Harry."

Severus frowned, accidental magic, but why did the boy call it Freakishness and why did he look like James Potter and have the same name as James' son? Add that to the fact that they were obviously twins, two of them, so it couldn't be Harry Potter, could it? First he wanted to solve something first though, so he knelt down, "Why do you call it Freakishness?"

Harry blinked, "Because Uncle Vernon always says that Freakishness is evil and that I can't do it and he only says that when I make stuff happens. It's not called Freakishness?"

"No, it's called magic. Vernon, you say?"

"Yeah."

"What does he look like?"

"He turns red a lot and he has big hands, good for beating me when I get the chores wrong or accidentally burn the food. He's really big, really good to pick me up and throw me down the stairs when I use my Freakishness. Um, he has brown hair." He scrunched up his nose, "Um, uhh…"

Max spoke, "He's really big and mean and he eats like a pig, hurting my brother whenever he does anything wrong. Do you know him, Mister?"

Severus was frozen. Vernon, yes that description was Lily's brother in law's description perfectly, but the beating part? The throwing the boy down the stairs part? He _cooked_? What kind of little boy cooks and then gets punished viciously for burning the food? He looked up, "I know him. He's not very nice, is he?" He looked at Harry, "What's your full name, Harry?"

Harry smiled proudly, "Harry James Potter and this is Max Merrick Potter, my brother. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Tunie say that mum and dad died in a car crash because they were drunk, but I don't think they did. I remember a little about my mummy and daddy and they were nice and they wouldn't be beaten so easily by a car."

Severus's eyes widened in horror. This _was_ Lily's son and he was in an abusive environment. Wait! Since when had there been a twin?! He looked at Max and yup, definitely a twin. The two were almost identical except for their hair. He looked back at Harry, who was still smiling, "Um, yeah, they didn't die in an accident. How about you come with me to my house? Are you hungry?"

Max smiled, "Yes we are. Uncle hasn't fed us since three days ago when Harry accidentally cut a flower."

Severus felt anger rise up, but he pushed it back down, "Alright, follow me you two." He started walking away and he heard scrambling footsteps behind him as the boys struggled to match his faster pace, so he slowed down a bit. They caught up and walked with him, smiling and skipping, holding each other's hands.

He sighed and turned towards his house. First things first, he had to see how badly they'd been treated.

 **OoOoOo**

"Why do I gotta take off my shirt, Mister Bat?"

Severus sighed, "It's Mister Snape, like I said."

"Oh, okay, but why do I gotta take off my shirt?"

"I just need to check and make sure you weren't hurt in the fire?."

Harry frowned and then accepted it and took off the shirt, setting it to the side, "Okay."

Severus almost gasped as he saw the boy's torso. It was muscled, barely, probably from slave work, but it was so thin and gaunt. He saw the boy's ribs through his skin and thin silvery scars covered what he could see of his stomach and chest. He went around back and his eyes widened as he saw that his back was much, much worse. It was criss-crossed with silvery scars and bruises still littered it from a recent beating. He brushed the boy's hair over his shoulder and he felt Harry tense as he ran his fingers over a scar gently.

Max spoke for the first time since they'd gotten to the cottage, "Unce wasn't very nice. Harry heals slower than me. All my marks are gone, but his stayed and I don't know how to get rid of them. I want to. He shouldn't have them from that horrible man, but he does."

"Yes, I have something to get rid of them. How about you two get to bed and I'll take you to get the potions tomorrow?" They nodded and he looked at the single guest bed, before he used a duplication spell and there were two. Both boys gasped in shock and he gave a thin smile. Ahh, child wonder.

Harry looked at him, "Thank you Mister Snape."

"It's fine. Do you want more comfortable clothes?"

Harry's eyes widened, "But you've already helped so much. You fed us and you gave us food and you're letting us sleep in beds in a room, not a cupboard."

Snape frowned at the beds and cupboard part. They hadn't had beds and they'd slept in a cupboard? Two of them? He shook his head, "I want to help. New clothes?" Harry hesitated and then nodded and he magicked cotton pajamas on them, transfiguring one of his extra cloaks for the two overly small boys. They gasped again and he smiled, "There you go, you two. Get some sleep."

They nodded and he turned off the light, leaving them to sleep.

 **OoOoOo**

Harry looked over at Wrath's bed and sat up, "Wrath?"

Wrath's head turned, revealing the glowing green and purple eyes, which always glowed in the dark, "Yes?"

"Well, you can never stay with me at night because of uncle, but...today when we were walking, I liked holding your hand. It's nice to be able to be close, to really be brothers."

Wrath blinked in surprise and then smiled, "I agree with you. I never really had family except for mommy and she was dead. I couldn't see her and my other 'family', the others like me, they weren't nice and I had to grow up really quick to be a better fighter than them so that they didn't kill me for being weak. So...it's really nice to have a family that cares. I don't have mommy, but she said that she was watching me from above."

Harry smiled, "Well, I never really had family anyway. You already know that, and I love having a brother."

Wrath sat up, leaning on his arm, "I agree with you."

"Wrath...can I sleep next to you? I've never gotten to and...I really want to sleep with someone warm."

Wrath was once again surprised at the display of affection, which he had never gotten used to before, but he smiled, "Yeah, if you want."

Harry smiled and quickly scrambled from his bed, dragging his blanket to Wrath's bed. He clambered into the tall bed and wrapped himself up, cuddling into the blankets and then wiggling to be next to his new brother. Wrath smiled and then curled up in his own blankets, laying back down.

Harry squirmed and then relaxed and Wrath rolled his eyes at the boy's antics before he laid his head down and closed his eyes, relaxing. Minutes later, they were both asleep, back to back, both with small smiles on their faces.

 **OoOoOo**


End file.
